


An Anchor in the Dark

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir is a ghost and can't remember much about his life, Marichat, and of course they fall in love, duh - Freeform, ghost au, hello this is me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This is a series of Tumblr drabbles that I'm finally putting in their own space because the story keeps stretching out longer and longer because I have no self-control.The set-up: Marinette went into the old Agreste house one afternoon to see if she could find some inspiration at the abandoned home of the former fashion icon, Gabriel Agreste. Instead, she found the ghost of Chat Noir, a hero of Paris decades before who disappeared mysteriously. She befriended him and has  been trying to help him figure out why he’s stuck and how to move on. (Marinette isn’t Ladybug at this time).





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve waited so long for this,” Chat Noir whispered, holding up his palm.

“Don’t be upset if it doesn’t work at first. The notes in the book said it could take a couple of tries,” Marinette warned him, keeping her hand held back for a moment. “If it doesn’t happen tonight, we’ll try again when you feel stronger.”

“I feel plenty strong.” The ghost gave his translucent clawed hand a little shake as if to encourage her and Marinette huffed in fond exasperation.

“Chat, you said you would be patient. What if we messed something up with the spell?” She glanced down at the worn book on the floor beside her. “I don’t even know if I did this right. I'm just reading words in a book. Alya said this was the closest thing to a summoning spell she could find but you were already here so I don’t know if–”

“Let’s do this,” he grinned, teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Marinette swallowed her trepidation and nodded, finally reaching her hand out to his. She held her breath and tried not to get her hopes up as their palms neared each other. She could feel cold against her skin and then Chat Noir’s hand was fading through hers with an accompanying growl.

He snatched his hand back and paced away from her.

“It’s okay, Chat.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I’ll find something different to try.” Marinette picked up the spellbook and began to flip through it.

“What if there’s nothing?”

“There’s probably something…” She worried her bottom lip and flipped through the pages. “You aren’t the first ghost, you know. We just have to find something that will help you move on.”

Chat Noir didn’t respond but his tail lashed out behind him in irritation. Marinette had been nothing but kind since she’d stumbled upon him months ago. Her visits had been weekly at first and then transitioned into daily visits and after years of loneliness, it had been like being presented with a feast of company. All he’d wanted was to be free of the prison he’d been cursed to in his afterlife and now…

And now the thought of not seeing Marinette everyday burned at him. He didn’t know what there was beyond but he knew that she was here and that was enough.

Not that he could say that to her, of course.

She’d been working so hard, studying ghosts and magic and anything she could get her hands on that might be helpful to him. She’d offered to try to find psychics and mediums but he’d been able to talk her out of that, at least. He couldn’t remember much about his life but he knew he didn’t want to think on it too hard. The feelings of the memories weren’t pleasant on the surface and he doubted delving deeper into them would be any better.

“I’m really sorry,” she was saying as he snapped out of his thoughts. “Maybe I pronounced something wrong. I was mostly just trying to sound the Latin out.”

“It’s okay, Marinette. I appreciate everything you do for me.” He dropped to the floor beside her, feeling himself sink through the hardwood a little. “What did you bring to eat tonight?”

“Always so interested in my food,” she teased, setting the book aside and reaching for her bag. “Just a sandwich tonight. Nothing too exciting.”

“For a guy who hasn’t eaten in…who knows how long, a sandwich sounds heavenly.”

“I thought you said you didn’t feel hunger.”

“I don’t,” he shrugged. “Not really. I think I miss the act of eating though, if that makes sense.”

Marinette took a thoughtful bite of her sandwich and nodded. “I found another news article about you this morning. Apparently you were quite the mystery hero. It looked like there was a whole group of you out there helping people. I tried to find information on the others but there wasn't much to go on.”

He smiled a little. “I have these fuzzy memories of staying in the shadows but being really happy I could help people.”

“I bet you were great.”

“So great I ended up a ghost stuck here for the last twenty or so years,” he sighed. “I’ve been dead as long as I was alive now.”

“Wow.”

“You didn’t realize?”

She frowned. “I guess not.” She brought her sandwich up for another bite but then set it back down without taking one. “Chat, did you die here?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “I guess I must’ve, right? Why else would I be stuck in this house?”

“Have you ever looked?”

“For my body?” He blinked in surprise. “Sure. I never found it though.”

“And you don’t remember the man who lived here before?”

“The first clear memory I have is waking up in the big room at the top of the stairs. A few real estate agents came and went but no one could see me and then…and then it was just me.”

“Until I came.”

“Until you came,” he conceded, feeling his chest warm. “You’ve kind of been the best thing to ever happen to me.” He watched pink rush across her cheeks in fascination. He loved seeing her blush. Pink was such a pretty color on her. 

“I promise I’m going to help you find peace.”

He wanted to tell her he had found peace. He wanted to say that she was his peace now and he didn’t need anything else. But he couldn’t say that. He couldn’t keep her anchored to this house just because he was. So instead, he placed his hand as close to hers as he could without touching and said, “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Chat?” Marinette anxiously walked into the large room to the left of the foyer. “Kitty, are you here?”

Chat Noir was always waiting for her at the door when she arrived, no matter what time of day or night. His absence was making her jumpy as she cautiously explored the dim house. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and was glad she’d decided to miss out on the movie with friends to make it to the house before dark. She wasn’t sure she’d have had the courage to go traipsing around the Agreste house on her own now without the weak sunlight filtering through dusty windows.

In all honesty, she shouldn’t have been here at all. The end of her last year of university was quickly approaching and she should’ve been spending every free minute reaching out to any fashion-related job opening around. Instead, she couldn’t seem to keep herself away from one cheerful ghost. It was becoming a bit of a problem but she pushed that thought away as soon as it came into her mind.

“Please be here,” she whispered, looking around the big room. She stopped in front of a wall of framed photos. The glass was covered in a film of grime from neglect but she could still see what was behind them. They were all pictures of the same person, ranging from a small child to a teenage boy to a young man. Blonde hair and green eyes and…

“Hey.”

Marinette jumped with a squeak and spun to find Chat Noir right behind her.

“Sorry,” he winced, holding up a hand. “I didn’t hear you come in. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You better not have,” she huffed, smoothing her jacket indignantly. “Where were you?”

“In the basement,” he shrugged. “You’ve never come in here, have you?”

She shook her head. “I’ve only been in the foyer and dining room but when I couldn’t find you…” She trailed off as her gaze found the wall of photos once more. “Chat, are you Adrien Agreste?”

He tilted his head and studied the photos. “I think so. That’s a theory anyway since I’m tied here.” He looked down at his black suit with a frown. “But I know I’m Chat Noir; I'm not sure about Adrien. I guess I had to have an alter ego though, right?”

“It would make sense.” Marinette was already pulling out her phone and searching. “Gabriel Agreste lost his wife and son within a year of each other. That’s when he left Paris. It was a huge deal. No one even knows where he went. He was the biggest name in fashion around here and then just gone.” She held her phone out. “His son, Adrien, modeled for him most of his life until his disappearance.” 

Chat Noir looked at the screen with only a fraction of the interest Marinette thought it warranted. “I guess that’s probably me then.”

“Your eyes are different.”

“Are they?” He blinked as if that changed them somehow.

Marinette stepped closer, looking up at him. “Yeah, you have kitty eyes. They’re all green and, well, cat-like.”

“Good thing the name fits then, huh?” he grinned. “What do you want to do today?”

She frowned. “We just figured out who you probably are. That’s a big deal.”

“It doesn’t really change anything.”

“Why not?”

“So I’m some guy who died twenty years ago. We already knew that.”

“Yeah, but–”

“Did you bring those dress sketches you were talking about yesterday? I’d like to see them.” He glided past her and towards the door. “There will be more light in the foyer.”

Marinette cast one last look at the wall of photos and followed him out.


	3. Chapter 3

“So I was watching a ghost hunter show,” Marinette began as she pulled an apple out of her bag. “And it’s possible there’s an object keeping you stuck in the house.”

“Did you ever watch ghost hunter shows before you met me or should I feel honored?” Chat Noir grinned, idly swiping at the apple and watching his claws pass harmlessly through it.

“No. Honestly I’m not much for horror but you’re not all that scary,” she teased, moving her apple so he couldn’t swipe at it again. “You’re like a friendly ghost.”

“Just like Casper, huh? I guess it could be worse.”

“Well, it got me thinking. Sometimes there is an object a ghost is tied to and that’s why they can’t move on. Do you think you have one of those? Apparently if you burn it, then the ghost will move on. There was all this stuff about burning the bones of the body to set the spirit free too but I don’t think I could do that.” She shifted uneasily and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Not to mention, I don’t know where my body is,” he added with a small shiver. “But I’m kind of glad now. That sounds awful.”

“Yeah, I think so too.”

He tapped his chin in a show of thought, trying not to let his mind linger on the basement. “I can’t imagine what would be tying me here. Even if I am Adrien, I don’t really care about anything I’ve seen around the house. Wouldn’t an object like that be something important to me?”

“That would make the most sense,” she sighed. “I don’t know though. I’ll look into it some more.”

“Just don’t go setting the whole house on fire, okay? I think a homeless ghost might actually be even sadder.”

“I promise,” she smiled.

“Enough ghost talk, how’s school?”

“I’m graduating in two months and realizing that I have no idea what I’m going to do with my life.” She bit into her apple and chewed thoughtfully. “I haven’t gotten any of the jobs I’ve applied for so I’ll probably end up staying at the bakery with my parents for a while. I was hoping to already get out on my own, but it’ll be the smarter move until I can figure some stuff out.”

Chat Noir floated around the room restlessly. “Maybe you should stop spending so much time on all the ghost stuff and concentrate more on the fashion stuff.”

She blinked up at him. “I can do both.”

“Yeah, but I feel like I’m taking up a lot of your time and let’s be real, Marinette, I’m not going anywhere.” He spread his arms out and forced a brilliant smile but he could see that she didn’t buy it. “I just mean that your life is more important than my…whatever this is.”

“It’s not like I haven’t been keeping up with my schoolwork,” she frowned. “And I’ve applied to jobs but just haven’t gotten one.”

“I know, but–”

“But nothing. I can make my own decisions,” she huffed, tossing the half-eaten apple back in her bag.

“I know you can,” he replied quietly as awkward tension settled between them. He felt his heart drop as she began to pack up her things. “Please don’t leave yet.”

“I thought I was spending too much time over here,” she shot back in agitation. 

“Since when do you care what I think, huh?” He attempted another smile and saw her pause in her packing. “Please stay. I mean, unless you needed to be somewhere.”

“I probably should go anyway. Alya wants to get together tonight and I’ve already cancelled on her the last couple of times to come here.” Marinette worried her bottom lip. “I can come back in the morning though. I don’t have any classes until after lunch.”

Chat Noir nodded. “That sounds really nice. I hope you have fun with Alya.”

“Thanks.” She stood and wiped the dust off her pants. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kitty.”

“See you then.” He walked her to the large door and watched it close behind her, leaving him alone once again.

He glided along the main level of the house aimlessly until he couldn’t distract himself any longer and found his way down to the basement. He felt the pull even before he saw the black ring sitting untouched on the middle of the dusty floor.

“You’re it, aren’t you?” he murmured, circling the ring before folding down to the ground. “You’re what’s keeping me here.”

The ring seemed to pulse in reply and like he had a hundred times before, he reached for it, only to watch his clawed fingers slide through the metal of the ring and the wood of the floor.

“Useless,” he growled. He glanced back towards the stairs as if Marinette would suddenly be coming down them with gasoline and a box of matches. He couldn’t let her come down here. Not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

“Chat! Chat!” Marinette was already yelling his name before she could get the front door closed. 

Chat Noir flew up through the marble floor from the basement, causing Marinette to squeak and stumble backwards into the door. His eyes were wide as he looked around in a panic. “What’s wrong?!”

“I bought a thing!” She swung her messenger bag around wildly with a big smile. “We have to try it right now!”

“I swear, if I was still living, you would’ve given me a heart attack just now.”

She flushed, leading the way to the edge of the stairs and sitting down on the bottom step. “Sorry, I’m just really excited.” She threw open the flap of her bag and whipped out a plastic container of–

“Dirt?”

“Blessed burial dirt!”

Chat Noir nodded slowly. “Naturally. One can never have enough blessed burial dirt.”

Marinette ignored his perplexed expression and quickly unscrewed the lid. “Hold out your hand.”

“What?”

She thrust her own hand out and shook it impatiently with a wide grin. “Your hand, kitty!”

He hesitantly stuck his hand out, placing it above hers. 

“Okay, let’s see if this really works.” With her free hand, she pulled up a bit of dirt from the jar and sprinkled it over the top of his hand, brow furrowed in concentration. “How does that feel?”

“Mari, you know I can’t…” He trailed off in wonder, realizing some of the dirt had stayed on the back of his hand instead of falling through to hers, the flecks contrasting with the black of his glove. “How?” he whispered.

“I found this journal entry in this old book scanned online. It said blessed burial dirt can cause spirits to become temporarily corporeal so I ordered blessed burial dirt from this crazy website and then took it to that cathedral on Lucien to have it blessed again, just to be safe.” Her cheeks were beginning to ache from smiling but she couldn’t seem to make herself stop. 

“I can’t believe this.” He stared at the dirt on his hand in awe. “You said it’s temporary?”

“That’s what the website said. I guess we’ll be able to test it. I can always order more.” She watched his expression shift to a brilliant smile and even brighter eyes.

“Does it just have to be on me?” he asked, already lowering his hand to her upraised palm.

She took a shaky breath and nodded. “I think so.”

Time seemed to still as the distance between their palms closed. Marinette let her breath out in hushed puff of air as she felt Chat Noir’s fingers rest against hers.

“I’m touching you,” he said, voice barely audible. “I haven’t felt anything in so long and I’m touching you.” Translucent tears shimmered in his eyes and Marinette realized she’d never wondered if he could cry. It didn’t seem like a ghost should be able to but here he was, glimmering tracks running over his mask and down his face.

“Can I put more on you?” she asked, already reaching into the jar.

“Yes,” he replied quickly, offering his other hand without breaking their contact. “Please.”

Marinette sifted dirt onto his offered hand and up his arm. “Can you tell a difference with it on you or do you have to be touching me to feel something?”

He shifted experimentally. “It does feel different,” he decided. “Heavier, I think. Sometimes if I’m not concentrating, I’ll just float but the dirt almost feels like it’s keeping me anchored.” He met her eyes and gave her a grateful smile. “It’s a nice feeling.”

“I’m glad.”

“Would it be too much to ask you to dump it over my head?”

She laughed and then faltered. “Wait, you’re serious?”

“You said you could get more.” He was holding his arms away from his body very carefully, trying to not move the dirt, but his fingers had pressed between hers and curled so they were holding hands.

“Well, yeah, but I’m not sure when. This took over a week to get here and the priest looked at me like I was crazy when I asked him to bless it.” Marinette stared at their joined hands and felt her heartbeat quicken.

“Oh, sure. That’s fine.” Chat Noir tried not to sound as disappointed as he felt. Marinette had gone through a lot of trouble to give him this much and he was actually holding her hand. They’d tried so many things and none of them worked and now…

“Maybe I can sprinkle it over your head? I think we might waste too much if I dump it. It seems to work with just a little, right?” She reached for the jar and then frowned. “I think I might need my other hand.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Chat Noir released her hand and his face glowed.

“Are you blushing?!”

“What?!”

“You’re all glowy! Is that a ghost blush?” Marinette leaned in, eyes wide as she studied his face.

“No! Of course not. Ghosts don’t blush.” He looked down at the dirt on his arms, wincing as some drifted to the floor as he shifted.

“Sure, my mistake.” Marinette bit her lip to keep from smiling. “Okay, tell me if this makes a difference.” She pinched some of the dirt between her forefinger and thumb and let it fall over the top of his head. She watched the black cat ears twitch and she reached out and touched one with the tip of her finger. It felt cool against her skin as she ran her finger along the edge of it. A deep rumble sounded and Marinette startled, looking down at Chat Noir with wide eyes. His face was glowing again as he mumbled an apology.

“You purr,” she noted, trying to keep her voice even. “That’s…kind of the cutest thing ever.”

“I can’t help it,” he whined, stretching into her touch. 

“Let me try something.” Marinette dipped her finger into the dirt and pulled it out, attempting not to be swayed by the whine Chat Noir made at the lack of contact. She knelt down in front of him and brought her finger up, delicately placing it against his nose. “It feels solid.”

His eyes slid closed, the purr growing louder. “You feel warm.”

She trailed her finger along his cheek, leaving a sooty trail. The dirt seemed to have a field of effectiveness and Marinette pulled her hand away long enough to coat her fingers again and bring them up to trail along his jaw. She could feel his eyes on her as she followed the path down his throat. She felt him swallow against her palm and it made her giggle.

“You saved me,” he sighed.

His words made her pause. “I don’t think I’ve done that yet,” she murmured, dipping her hand back into the jar. “You’re still stuck here.”

“Doesn’t matter; this is perfect.” His eyes seemed greener than before as if the dirt was actually making him more solid.

Marinette sat back and realized that it wasn’t an illusion. Everywhere she’d left the dirt had more color, more depth. Most of his body was still the oddly dark translucence it’d been since she’d first seen him but not the area affected by the dirt. “Wow,” she breathed.

“Can you rub it into my arms?”

She shook herself out of her thoughts. “Sure.” She coated both of her hands and ran them over his hands and up his arms. She had a moment of worrying that their position was becoming too intimate before powering on and taking the dirt to his chest. He seemed to relax with her movement as if he wasn’t sure she would be willing to keep going.

“Maybe that’s all we should do for now,” she suggested, sitting back on her knees after she’d stopped just above his stomach. “Just in case there is some weird side effect or if it doesn’t last long. I’ll put in an order for more tonight though so we’ll have it coming.”

“I wish I knew how to thank you for this. It means so much to me.” He turned his arms as if seeing them for the first time. “Can I hug you?”

Marinette felt her cheeks flame and she tilted her face down, hoping to hide her blush as she nodded. “Of course.” She leaned forward and Chat Noir pulled her close with a happy hum. She had to scoot forward and realized she was sitting in what would’ve been his lap if she’d used more of the dust. Chat Noir didn’t seem to notice as he squeezed her tight. She heard him murmur something against her hair but she couldn’t make out the words, and then she felt the distinct press of a kiss on the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you sing?”

Marinette paused, knitting needles and scarf held midair. “What?”

Chat Noir pressed his shoulder against hers, keeping the constant contact he craved since they’d started using the blessed burial dirt on him most visits so he could be temporarily corporeal. “You hum when you knit and it’s really pretty so then I started wondering if you sing.”

She flushed and picked back up her next stitch. “I don’t really sing.”

“Oh.”

“Do you sing?”

“I don’t know. Probably not.”

Marinette giggled. “Well, I guess we won’t be taking this show on the road then.”

“We don’t seem much like the touring type,” he agreed, “what with me being stuck in this house and all.”

“It would put a crimp in things.”

“Mmhmm.” He reached out with careful clawed fingers and touched the finished part of the scarf. “This is really turning out beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she blushed. “It’s part of Alya’s Christmas present.” She looked at him then. “Do you celebrate Christmas?”

“To be honest, I didn’t even realize it was Christmas until you started talking about it,” he shrugged, sitting back but making sure his knee still bumped against hers. “Time doesn’t really have a lot of meaning for me, I guess. There are the times when you’re here and the times when you’re not. Anything else is just…” He waffled his hand in the air.

“Oh,” she frowned. “That’s…I feel like that’s sad.”

“I don’t think ghosts are inherently happy.”

“Yeah, but you’re my ghost and I want you happy.”

Chat Noir knew he had a glowing blush by the pleased look Marinette got on her face but she didn’t comment on it. “You make me happy,” he said softly. He was glad to see her blush in return. It was only fair, after all.

“If you want, I’d like to come here on Christmas night after dinner. We could hang out and celebrate.”

“Won’t you be with your family?”

“Sure, during the day, but after dinner I can come here and hang out. I don’t want you to be alone on Christmas.”

“I’ve been alone for quite a few Christmases now,” he reminded her.

“Even more reason to break that tradition.”

“The house isn’t very festive.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to bring lights to string around you,” she teased. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“You know I’m never going to tell you that you can’t come here,” he admitted. “I’d give you anything I could.”

There was a charged pause between them and Marinette dropped her gaze to her scarf. “Then it’s settled. We’ll have a very merry Marinette and Chat Noir Christmas.”

Chat Noir scooted closer, reveling in her warmth. “That sounds perfect,” he sighed happily.


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay, let’s try this again,” Marinette said with an encouraging smile. She held onto her jar of blessed burial dirt tightly as she took a few steps back. “Come out whenever you’re ready.”

Chat Noir eyed the cracked stone pathway she’d gone down. He didn’t want to try to step outside of the house again. He didn’t like the way it felt. He lingered in the doorway with a frown.

“You don’t have to…” she called, trying to keep her expression blank.

“But you want me to.”

“I think it would be good to know if you can actually leave the house, even if it is just to the backyard.” She glanced around the dark overgrown garden. “It’s technically within the wall around the house so it feels like it should still count.”

He’d already tried once three nights before because of her request. He’d felt the burial dirt sear off of him in the echo of a painful burn as he lost the small bit of solidity he’d had. He’d hated the feeling. When he was inside the house, the dirt eventually flaked off until he numbly faded away. It was a surprise to find a worst option.

“I think I’m going to need more incentive.” He leaned against the doorframe carefully, relishing in the firmness of it. It made him feel real. 

Marinette ducked her head shyly and took another step back. “What about a kiss?”

Chat Noir quickly stood straight. “A kiss?”

“If you can make it out here to me, I’ll give you a kiss if you want one,” she explained, not meeting his eyes as her cheeks darkened. She adjusted her hold on the jar of dirt and he watched the action hungrily.

A kiss. He could kiss her.

He gave himself a steadying shake and took the first step out of the house. He felt each grain of dirt burn away from his skin as he became nothing more than spirit again. It made him feel sick but he took another step. He kept his eyes on Marinette, her smile growing brighter the closer he got. He could do this. He would do this.

He took another step and something hard hooked around his navel and he felt his entire essence being yanked back like he’d been caught at the end of a fishing line. He heard Marinette’s gasp as he soared backwards through the air and everything sped past him as he fell through the floor.

Chat Noir groaned and looked over to see the black ring with its glowing green paw print pulsing with energy. He scrambled away from it, floating back to the basement stairs with a start. He could hear Marinette on the main level yelling his name. He couldn’t let her see the ring.

He flew up through the floor as quickly as he could and she screamed in reaction before catching herself. “Sorry,” he murmured, hanging his head.

“Are you okay? What happened? Where’d you go?”

“I don’t think I can go outside,” he said softly.

She reached out to touch his arm and her fingers slid through him. They both watched the action and without a word, she knelt down and unscrewed the lid of the dirt jar. She began to apply it to him again and Chat Noir watched as the amount of blessed dirt in the jar became less and less. Once Marinette seemed content with his solidity, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He melted into her touch with a sigh.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I shouldn’t have pushed it.”

He wanted to tell her that she should stop coming to see him. He wanted to tell her that she needed to stop wasting her life hanging around a musty old house with a ghost who was obviously not going anywhere. But he was lying to himself because he didn’t want to tell her those things at all. What he really wanted to tell her was–

“Do you still want a kiss?” she whispered, still holding onto him, her cheek pressed against his chest as if she was listening for a heartbeat that wasn’t there.

“Yes,” he admitted, his voice just as quiet as hers.

She tilted her face up then, eyes already sliding closed and Chat Noir had a split second to silence the voice in the back of his head telling him not to do it before he was leaning down to press his lips to hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette watched a man and woman leave the old Agreste mansion from her spot across the street. They were talking to each other in what looked like a serious manner but there was no indication that they’d run into a ghost with cat ears and a tail so she let herself relax at least a little. She’d stopped herself from running inside when she spotted their car and she was glad it hadn’t taken long for them to come out. She only had so much patience and restraint. She gave it to the count of ten after their car pulled away and then she was hurrying across the street and slipping into the house.

“Chat?! Chat!”

“You saw them then.” He floated down from high ceiling, not meeting her eyes.

“Who were they? Did they see you?”

Chat Noir’s expression was unreadable and as soon as he was on her level he kept gliding as if he couldn’t stay still. “Apparently my father is dead.”

She felt at a loss for words, unsure how to react. “How do you know?”

“Those were lawyers from his estate. I guess he’s been dead a while maybe? And there wasn’t any other family so they came in to get an idea about the state of the house, I think. I heard them say something about sending an inspector in.”

“How do you feel?”

He finally looked at her then. “I don’t know. I know I should probably feel sad but I don’t remember him. Honestly, I’m more worried about what happens to this place now.”

Marinette bit her lip. “They could sell it or something, couldn’t they?”

“Or tear it down. And we’ve seen that I can’t go outside.” His shoulders slumped. “I guess it’s time for me to move on anyway. I’ve been here long enough.”

“Shut up.”

Chat Noir blinked. “What?”

“You aren’t just giving up like this,” she scowled. “I’m not going to let you.”

“Princess–”

“Don’t you dare ‘Princess’ me, butthead. We’re going to figure something out.”

He tried to fight the smile threatening to show. He needed to make her understand. “This is probably for the best, Marinette. I can’t leave here and I don’t really want to haunt whoever buys this place.”

“Of all the times not to be rich,” she muttered under her breath.

“You would just buy the house, huh?” He felt the smile breaking through.

“Obviously.” She caught his gaze with her own determined one. “I’m going to figure out how to get you out of here and that’s that. You better not fight me on this.”

“You’ve already looked into it before.”

“Well, now there’s an urgency to it. Maybe I missed something.”

He reached for her and his hand slid uselessly through her arm. “You didn’t bring the dirt today.”

“I was in a hurry after class,” she frowned. “Chat, do you really want to not exist anymore?”

He was quiet for a minute, thinking over his answer. “I want to stay,” he finally answered, voice soft. “But I want to stay for you and that doesn’t seem fair.”

“Fair to who?”

“To you.”

Her brow furrowed. “Well, that’s just dumb, Kitty. I want you to stay too.”

“Yeah, but…”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow. “I believe I said you better not fight me on this.”

He ducked his head. “Apologies, ma’am.”

She wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him in a tight hug and mentally cursed herself for not just picking up the jar of burial dirt and being late to class. “That’s better.”

“If you really want to do this, there’s something you should probably see.” His chest rose with a breath he didn’t need. “I was afraid to show you before but I guess nothing really matters now. Follow me.”

Chat Noir guided Marinette to the locked basement door and she forced it open with a lot of hard yanking and a few choice swear words. The wooden stairs creaked under her weight as she followed him down into the darkness, the soft glow of her ghost the only thing showing the way. She fished her phone out of her back pocket and turned on the light. “What am I looking for?”

“That.” 

She followed the line of Chat Noir’s finger to a spot on the ground where a muted green light pulsed. She stepped closer and knelt down. “A ring?”

“I think it’s mine. Anytime I try to leave or do something I guess I’m not supposed to, I get yanked back here.”

“I thought you said there was nothing tying you here.”

Chat Noir winced. “I maybe fibbed a little. For a while you were talking about helping my spirit move on and I don’t think I was ready to.”

Marinette considered that before returning her attention to the ring. “Can I touch it?”

“I’m not sure what will happen.” There was an anxious tone to his voice now. “Maybe we should say goodbye first.”

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her and she turned to face him. “No matter what happens, you aren’t allowed to go anywhere, got it?”

“I might not have a choice.”

“Promise me.” Marinette felt tears stinging her eyes but ignored them.

“Let’s not do this tonight,” he replied gently. “Come on, let’s go back upstairs.”

She faltered, looking back down at the ring.

“We have time. Come on, Mari. I’m not going anywhere yet.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Chat?!” Marinette yanked on the door knob frantically but it wouldn’t budge. She dared another quick look around but the area in front of the old mansion was deserted, just as it should be at such a late hour. 

There had been people going in and out of the house all day, construction workers and men and women dressed too nicely to be doing labor and too many people for her to slip past to get down to the basement. She’d skipped her classes for the day to come back five different times with no success until she’d finally snuck out of her room an hour or so after midnight. 

Marinette knocked a few more times. “Chat, please, I can’t get inside.” She leaned against the door, resting her forehead on the cool surface. She’d had a bad feeling the moment she’d seen the people working in the house that morning. Maybe she should’ve made a scene and demanded to go in and look for something. They’d appeared so quickly. She thought they had more time.

She felt like her heart stopped for a moment as a thought occurred to her.

What if someone had come across the ring and picked it up? What if Chat Noir was gone?

Tears pricked her eyes and she slid down to the stoop with a soft cry. She’d been so stubborn the last time she saw him, so sure that it wasn’t goodbye. For the past few months, he’d been a part of her everyday routine. How was she supposed to do things now? And where was he? Was he okay? Did he even realize he was gone?

“Marinette?”

She let out a surprised sob of relief and pressed her ear to the door. “Chat?”

“I can’t get through the door.” His voice was muffled but she could still hear him well enough. “I was trying to reach through but I don’t think I can. Will you see if come around the back?

She wiped at her eyes. “The back door?”

“That’s got a new lock too. There is a window to the basement that I think you can get in through though.” His voice went almost too quiet for her to hear. “If you want to.”

Marinette stood and dusted off her pajama pants. “I’m coming around,” she announced confidently. She picked up the half-filled jar of blessed burial dirt and cast another look around before hurrying around the side of the house. Miscellaneous construction equipment now littered the area and she had to slow down as more appeared along her path. She shined her phone flashlight along the foundation of the house until it hit a dirty window and two bright eyes reflected the light. She jumped back with a squeak, her heart jumping into her chest, before she berated herself. 

“Kitty,” she said in greeting, dropping to her knees in front of the window. 

“Marinette.” Chat Noir said her name so reverently that it sent a thrill of pleasure down her spine. “I think the framing might be lose. Maybe you could kick it?”

She eyed the window warily. “Maybe let me just try opening it first.” She grunted and felt the old wood beginning to give way as she forced her weight against it. With a triumphant whoop, she jerked the window up and turned around to slide inside the dark, cool basement. She stood on shaky legs and wiped herself off, taking him in.

He looked different somehow, almost worn. It had been a little over a day since she’d last been able to see him but the difference felt significant. He wasn’t meeting her eyes. “I thought I wasn’t going to see you again.”

“All those people were here when I came back this morning,” she frowned. “Well, yesterday morning now, I guess. I came back a few more times but there were always people here.”

“They were here until after sunset,” he sighed, dropping down to float in a sitting position near the floor. “No one came down here yet but it’s only a matter of time.”

“Then I have to take the ring tonight.” Her voice betrayed the confidence she was trying to portray. “If...if you want me to,” she added with a whisper.

Instead of answering, he nodded at the jar still held in her grasp. “You brought the dirt?”

“I just really needed to hug you.”

He finally smiled. “I really need to hug you too.”

They didn’t speak much as she spread the dirt along his chest and arms and hands. She flexed her fingers against his once they felt solid and relished in the feeling of their palms pressed against each other. If this was the last time she might possibly have with him, she was going to cherish it. She took her time when she got to his face. She gently rubbed the dirt against the line of his jaw and ran her fingers into phantom hair until it became soft and solid under her touch. 

She ran her dirt-covered thumb along his lips. After their first kiss, Marinette had thought back on it and realized she never tasted the dirt when they kissed. It’d just been Chat Noir.

He pulled her close as if he could hear her thoughts. It was still an odd sensation to be hugged by him in a half solid state but she didn’t feel brave enough to attempt spreading the blessed dirt any further down his body. 

“I love you,” he whispered into her hair before kissing the top of her head. “No matter what happens, I just really needed you to know that.”

“I love you too,” she replied before she had time to overthink it.

He pulled back enough to look down at her and reached up to brush her hair behind her ear. “I like your pajamas,” he smiled.

She blushed. “I didn’t want to waste time changing clothes.”

“They’re cute.”

She hid her face against his chest and felt some of the dirt transfer to her skin. “What do you want me to do, Chat?”

The quick lightheartedness of their conversation melted away. “Nothing you don’t want to do.”

“I want to keep you with me.” She tightened her hold on him.

“Then we can try.” He kissed the top of her head. “When you’re ready, take the ring but...but can we stay like this for a little longer? Just in case.” His voice was quiet was his soft request.

He didn’t need to finish his thought; Marinette knew exactly what he meant.

Just in case this was the last time they saw each other.

Just in case.


	9. Chapter 9

“Please, Chat,” Marinette whispered, sealing the ring between her shaking hands. “Please let me know you’re here.”

As soon as she’d touched the ring, his eyes had blown wide and then he was gone in a flash of green light. Marinette stood in the dark, empty basement for almost half an hour trying to process that Chat Noir was no longer in front of her. She finally found her bearings and was able to climb back out the basement window and ran back home. Her pajamas were dirty and her ponytail had come out of its holder. The ring felt warm in her hand and still held a faint green glow but it didn’t seem any different.

She swallowed against the lump in her throat and slumped to the floor. The memory that she’d left the mostly empty jar of blessed burial dirt in the basement swam to the forefront of her mind but she dismissed it. It might not even matter. She let herself cry until her head ached and her eyes were sore and then she pushed herself up off the floor. She could hear her parents on the level below making breakfast and getting ready for their early morning down in the bakery. 

Marinette held onto the ring tightly as she made her way to her small bathroom. She kept holding it as she turned on the water and undressed but reluctantly left it on the counter when she stepped into the warm shower and found that she wasn’t quite out of tears yet.  
__________________________________

“Well, it’s about time, Kid. I’ve been starving in here.”

Chat Noir spun around in the darkness and realized that even if he couldn’t see anything, he was standing on solid ground which was definitely a new sensation. “Who said that?! Where’s Marinette?”

“Who?” the voice drawled. “How long have you been out there?”

The cadence of the voice was so familiar but Chat Noir couldn’t seem to place it. “I...I was with my friend in my house and she touched the ring and--”

“Thank goodness for small miracles then. I feel like I’ve been stuck in here alone forever.” The darkness began to lessen and Chat Noir could make out a small shadowy figure floating a little away from him. “You couldn’t touch the ring yourself, huh?”

Confusion ran rampant through his thoughts but he tried to follow the flow of conversation. “I’m a ghost. I tried but...”

“A ghost,” the voice echoed. “Geez, I’m sorry, Kid. I mean, I thought but I was hoping... But hey! You’re here now. That might be a good sign. I’ve never shared this space with a holder before.”

The figure came into view and Chat Noir’s mind fought to find something familiar to compare it to. A floating black cat was the most apt description but the otherworldly power emanating from the small creature screamed more than “cat”.

“You don’t know who I am.” The cat turned its head to the side as if studying him. “Whatever happened really did a number on you, huh?” His green eyes narrowed. “Do you know who you are?”

“Chat Noir.”

“Are you?”

A stray memory on sunshine and laughter tugged at his mind and caused him to look down at his hands. They were no longer black and clawed but pale and human. He swallowed hard and realized he could feel the action. He pressed the pad of his left thumb into the palm of his right hand and angled it so the edge of his fingernail bit into the skin. “I can feel it,” he whispered.

“Yeah, I think since you’re in here now, you’re just Adrien again,” the cat shrugged. “And I guess that takes care of whatever ghost stuff you had going on.”

“So I am Adrien Agreste. I guess I knew...” He trailed off. “Wait. Who are you?”

“I’m the one who’s got to figure out how to get us out of here now,” the cat sighed. “But you usually just call me Plagg.”


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since Chat Noir disappeared into the ring and Marinette had taken to wearing it constantly. Sometimes it seemed like the green paw print glowed a little brighter and she took what comfort she could from that. Maybe at least he was safe inside.

Or maybe she was crazy and hallucinating the whole thing.

To keep her mind busy, she took to starting the end stretch of her school career like a madwoman on a mission. She put together a resume and portfolio and sent them out to different fashion houses. She also applied to a few jobs outside of fashion for a fallback in case she couldn’t land something after graduation.

She deep cleaned her room and donated her older things she had no more use for to charity, and she spent as much time down in the bakery with her parents as she could.

She didn’t walk by the Agreste mansion to see what had been done to the place. Her only reason for visiting wasn’t there anymore and she knew it would only hurt to see it.

She hadn’t cried since the night he disappeared. She promised herself she wouldn’t. The next tears she cried over him would be happy ones when he was able to come back.  
________________________________

“So we’re trapped then.” Adrien paced the endless dark expanse and turned back towards the glow of Plagg’s eyes. The darkness had seemed scary and oppressing when he’d first been pulled into it but now it felt normal. “There’s no way we can get back out.”

“Are we going to just keep having this conversation on loop?” Plagg drawled. “I don’t know how many more I have in me.”

“Do you think the Ladybug Miraculous could help set us free? You guys are two halves after all.”

The kwami stretched and let out a long yawn. “Kid. I mean it. I can’t keep having this same conversation over and over again.”

“Just try to think back. There wasn’t a holder when we were around, right?”

Plagg slumped in the air. “No. I thought you’ve started getting your memories back.”

“I did but I just want to make sure.”

“You know as much as I do about our time then.”

“Right.” Adrien chewed on his bottom lip and then his tongue darted out to wet it. “So in theory, if Marinette happened to come across the earrings, she might be able to get us out.”

“If Marinette even still has the ring,” Plagg pointed out, “I suppose there is a teeny tiny chance that could happen, yeah.” He saw the hope light up in Adrien’s eyes and sighed. “But Kid, you’re forgetting one small detail.”

“What?”

“Why would she go looking for them?”

“Well...”

“How would she even know to look for them? Where would she find them? Who's to say she would even put them on if she did find them? And if she found them and put them on while wearing the ring, that’s a whole other problem we do not want to have to deal with, believe me.”

“So you’re saying we’re trapped then.”

“Yes. For the millionth time, we’re trapped.” Plagg’s expression softened. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not easy now but it really isn’t bad after a time.”

“You’ve been stuck in here a lot?”

“Here and there,” he nodded. “I’m old. It happens.”

“How did you come out before? I remember you just appearing when I found the ring.”

“Well, yeah. I was chosen for you so I knew I was expected. I can sense when a holder is near and it’s almost like a door opens up for me to be released,” Plagg explained.

“And you can’t sense anyone around now?”

He frowned. “There’s some kind of block. That’s why I couldn’t get out before. I’m guessing it’s why you were left as a transformed ghost with no memories. Something happened to the ring when you died.”

Adrien paced a stretch of darkness with an agitated growl. “And I still can’t remember how it happened! I keep thinking back as far as I can but it’s like I can remember my life and then there is just a blank space and then I was a ghost.” He pulled at his hair. “I just need to remember!”

“Calm down and take a deep breath.”

“I don’t need to breathe,” he huffed. “I’m dead.”

“It’s a figure of speech.”

“Well, it sucks.”

“Maybe your mind is protecting you. It might not be something you can handle,” Plagg said, voice unusually gentle. “Don’t push it.”

Adrien crossed his arms. “Either I’m pushing or you are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You try to get past your block or I’m going to try to get past mine. I can’t just stay here indefinitely.”

“Kid...”

Adrien’s eyes turned pleading. “Come on, Plagg. Please try. That’s all I ask.”

The kwami eyed him warily. “I’m going to try but if nothing happens, we drop this, got it?”

“But you have to really try, not just pretend to try.”

“Fine. Now shut up so I can concentrate.” Plagg closed his eyes and focused on the darkness surrounding them. He could feel a muted presence just beyond the ring and he latched onto it. It hurt to push against the barrier and a painful mewling sound spilled from his mouth as he forced himself up further still.  
________________________________

Marinette swore and dropped her pencil as the ring began to burn white hot against her finger. She shot up from her desk and her chair crashed to the bedroom floor behind her. She pulled at the ring with a whimper as the metal seared her skin and then her room was filled with a bright radiant green. There was a feeling of her entire body floating weightlessly and then gravity found her again and tethered her to the ground. She fell to her knees with a breathless gasp.

“What...the...hell...” she panted as she stared down at the floor and tried to catch her breath while her heart hammered in her chest. Her eyes focused on her fingers and they were long and black and tipped with familiar sharp claws.

She scrambled backwards and held up her hands in awe. The ring was still on her finger but her skin was covered in what looked like some kind of black leather, the same kind that made up Chat Noir’s costume. She quickly crawled over to her mirror and stared at her reflection with a soft gasp. Her pupils were now slitted like his and a darker blue filled in where the white of her eyes used to be. She stood up and took in the whole ensemble. It was very much like Chat Noir’s with a few minor differences. 

She stood staring at her reflection, unsure of what she was supposed to do next. She couldn’t go downstairs looking like this. She needed to make it go away. She pulled at the ring but it stayed firmly in place.

Marinette swallowed hard and looked at the mirror again. “What am I supposed to do?” she whispered.

“Marinette?”

She froze. She knew that voice. She spun around but her room was as empty as it had been before.

“Marinette?!”

The voice was clearer now. “Chat?! Are you here?”

She felt warmth flow from the ring but it wasn’t the painful heat it had been before. It felt familiar and comforting and like Chat Noir. 

“I’m here,” he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had someone make a comment that these chapters were too short so I wanted to put a reminder that this whole story is just a series of drabbles and isn't like my full-length chapter fics so the updates usually are short. Thanks for reading! <3

"I can’t see you.” Marinette looked around the empty room once more and caught her reflection in the mirror again. “Are you...are you in the suit or something?”

“It’s hard to explain. Maybe? I’m seeing what you’re seeing,” Chat Noir’s voice sounded frustrated. “I was hoping this would let me back out as a ghost but I think maybe the ring is keeping me tethered.”

“So you’re possessing me?”

“Oh! Um...hmmm.” There was a beat of silence and Marinette watched her reflection anxiously and listened for the disembodied voice to speak again. “I don’t think so. I just tried to move your right arm but nothing happened. I think maybe I’m just a part of the suit, as weird as that is.”

“This can’t be real.” Marinette let out an anxious chuckle. 

“You’re telling me.”

“What happened when you touched the ring? You just disappeared.”

There was a sigh and Marinette settled down on the floor in front of her mirror. Even though she couldn’t see him and felt a tad ridiculous in the costume, there was still something comforting about hearing his voice and seeing the familiar black suit. 

“I guess the easiest way to explain it is that my essence got pulled inside the ring. I was Adrien once I got in there, not Chat Noir, so we were definitely right about that theory. I am Adrien Agreste.”

“Wow,” she whispered. “It makes sense, but now we know for sure.”

“Yeah. So when I got in there, the being that powers the ring and the suit was in there too. His name is Plagg. He’s...interesting.”

She lifted her hand and looked at the claw-tipped fingers. “He’s the one keeping me like this right now.”

“Yeah. I’m not sure how long it will last. He had to work pretty hard to make it happen but maybe it was like unlocking it or something and you can turn it off and on. That feels familiar.”

“But if I’m not like this, I can’t hear you?”

“I...yeah, I think that’s how it will work.”

“I never thought I would wish you were still a ghost like before but this, uh, this is reaching a whole new level.”

“You can stop it if you want. I just needed you to know that I was okay or...well, as okay as I can be like this, I guess.”

Marinette caught the sad undertone in his voice and shook her head. “It’s weird but I don’t want you to go yet. I’ve missed you, Kitty.” She smiled at her reflection and felt the suit warm.

“I’ve missed you too.”

“I think I felt that.”

“Felt what?”

“When you said you missed me, it almost felt like a hug or something.”

He laughed and it was a soft sound. “I was thinking about when I’ve gotten to hug you. I wish I could right now.”

She could almost see his smile in her mind and somehow that helped. “Does this Plagg know how we can get you back out?”

“He doesn’t seem exactly hopeful it can happen,” he admitted. “But the best bet would be to get the ring around the Ladybug Miraculous to see if that changes anything. It was a pair of earrings.”

Marinette frowned at the mirror. “And that would get you out?”

“We have no idea. It might though and that’s all we have to go on right now.”

“And I’m guessing since both you and Plagg have been locked away in your old house for some twenty-odd years, you have no idea where those could be, huh?”

“Not so much.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “Easy as pie then.”

There was a long pause before he spoke again. “You don’t have to do anything. You’ve already helped me so much. You can take the ring off and put it in a drawer somewhere and just...”

“Be done with you?” she finished.

“Yes.”

“Don’t be stupid.” She imagined his green eyes widening in surprise and almost giggled at the absurdity of their situation. “I’m not going to leave you to rot away in a drawer somewhere, you silly Kitty. We’ll figure this out.”

His voice held a strained quality. “How?”

“I don’t know yet.” She stood and began to pace her bedroom. It was an odd sensation to feel the tail lash about behind her. “But I’m smart. I researched that other stuff when we first met so I’m sure I can go back and look at that. There’s got to be something out there about a Ladybug hero and I’ll just go find them.”

“You make it sound easy.”

“I highly doubt it will be but it’ll be worth it.” She stopped pacing to look at the mirror and found it wasn’t so hard to pretend that he was right there in front of her. “You’re worth it. We’ll figure this out together.”

“I love you,” he whispered. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this but I love you so much.”

She hugged herself. “I love you too, Chat.” She frowned slightly. “Or should I call you Adrien now?”

“You can call me whatever you want,” he sighed and it was a happy, dreamy sound.


	12. Chapter 12

"You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Marinette smiled out at the city lights as she stood at the edge of the building. “I am,” she admitted. “All the running and jumping was scary at first but I feel so strong like this. It’s kind of awesome.”

Adrien hummed and it felt like the sound moved along the suit covering her. “You took to it really well. I definitely did a lot more falling at first.”

“Maybe I get all my falling out without the suit,” she laughed and the sound died after a moment. “Another dead end tonight though. I was hoping that guy knew more. He seemed...I don’t know how to explain it. Right, maybe.”

“We’ve got a few more leads, don’t we?”

Marinette felt the tail lash behind her impatiently and knew it wasn’t her emotion despite Adrien’s hopeful tone. “Yeah, but this one was our best.” She frowned back in the direction of the building with the small massage shop she’d just visited. “The next one is in London and I’m still trying to figure out how I’m going to get there with no obvious excuse for the trip.”

“Maybe we should take a break. You’re graduating next week.”

“Yeah, but--”

“Marinette, I’m not going anywhere.” His voice was sad and she hugged herself and hoped he felt it through the suit somehow. “Plagg and I can wait.”

“Are you sure Plagg agrees? You said he’s getting impatient.” Marinette stalked towards the edge of the roof and leaped off, twirling the baton above her to gain momentum. It’d taken a while to get the hang of it but she had to admit she was enjoying the freedom being transformed gave her. 

“Plagg will be fine.”

“Hey, do you think I should come up with some kind of name?”

“What do you mean?”

She landed on another roof and ran along the edge before taking a second jump. “Like a hero name to use while I’m in the suit,” she panted breathlessly.

There was a long pause before Adrien spoke again. “You aren’t going to be doing any of that.”

“Excuse me?” She landed on a third roof and slowed her run to pace along the edge. “What if someone needs help?”

“I don’t want you getting involved in anything. You could get hurt!”

“I’m jumping off roofs right now and you don’t seem to mind,” she huffed.

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“It just is!”

“I can take care of myself, Chat.”

“Oh, for the love of...that’s not what I meant.”

Marinette continued on her way home without another word and could practically feel the suit buzz around her in frustration. She used the code phrase he’d given her to drop the transformation and felt a vindictive satisfaction throughout going through her bedtime rituals until the fact that she hadn’t said goodnight to him started to eat at her. With a sigh, she brought up the transformation again and sat down in front of her mirror.

“I don’t think I have anything to apologize for,” she began, “but I wanted to say goodnight.”

A soft chuckle filled her with warmth. “I may have been a bit protective. Plagg’s been giving me grief.”

“Well, you weren’t wrong. I’m not exactly a hero.”

“You are to me. You’re amazing, Marinette.”

She shifted in embarrassment and grasped for a new topic. “What’s it like in there when you’re not here with me?” She stretched her legs out in front of her and knocked the toes of her boots together.

“It’s hard to explain. It’s a bunch of nothingness really. Plagg and I just kind of exist in this big empty plane. It was really dark at first but it’s started getting easier to see. I don’t know why really but I’m not complaining. There’s nothing to see but being able to see the nothing is better than not.”

“That sounds...not great.”

“It just makes it even more special when we get to be like this.”

Marinette gave her reflection a sad smile and heard him sigh.

“This isn’t much of a relationship, is it?”

“I guess it could be like long distance,” she shrugged. “Those people don’t get to see and touch each other either.” She pulled her knees up under her chin. “But it was a little easier when I could actually see you.”

“I can see you. You look really pretty, by the way.”

Marinette watched a blush leak under the mask and she ducked her head shyly. “Stop it.”

“Really! You’re always gorgeous but seeing you in my suit is...a very special treat.”

She could see his teasing smile in her mind and it made her feel better. “We’ll figure this out,” she promised. “Even if it takes a little longer. You’re worth it to me.”

“I just don’t want you putting your life on hold for me. I may never be anything more than this.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Marinette,” he said gently, “we need to be honest about this. You can’t have a relationship with a ghost in a ring indefinitely.”

“Stop trying to break up with me. You’re being too dramatic.” She glared at her reflection but her expression softened. “I love you. It’s going to work out.” Her words hung in the air and she thought he was going to argue for a moment but his voice was just as soft when he spoke.

“I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette kissed the black ring on her finger. “Don’t be mad but I’m going to do this again without you,” she whispered and then dropped her hand back to her side and entered the building she’d visited transformed by the ring only a week before. 

She knocked on the door and tried to ignore the way her mouth dried out with anxiety. The short older man she’d met before answered her knock and Marinette pasted on her friendliest smile. “Hello, there. You probably don’t recognize me but we spoke last week. i was hoping that I could ask you a few more questions.” She saw his eyes flick to the ring on her finger before he nodded and opened the door wider.

“I thought you might be back, Black Cat. Please come in.”

She walked through the door and waited until he motioned to the small table before she sat. “Why did you call me Black Cat?”

“That’s the Miraculous you wear.” He gestured at her hand. “Though I believe it must be damaged from the looks of it.”

She frowned down at the ring. “That’s why I’m here actually. Do you know who held this ring before it came to me?”

The older man smiled. “Perhaps we could take a moment for pleasantries before we delve into all of that.” He extended his hand. “I am Wang Fu.”

She shook his hand with the one without the ring and saw him notice the gesture. “Marinette.”

“Would you like some tea, Marinette?”

“I’d really just like to talk about the ring, thanks.” She glanced around the small studio. She’d felt much more confident in the cat suit with Adrien whispering in her ear, but he’d called this a dead end and she didn’t want to believe it.

“Very well.” Fu moved around and began worrying with a small hot plate and kettle. “You asked if I remember the holder of that ring. May I first ask how it came to you?”

“He gave it to me.”

Fu’s eyes sharpened as he turned to look at her. “Who did?”

“The former holder.” She knew she was being vague but she also knew that Fu knew more than he was letting on and she wasn’t going to give up this time. 

“That’s not possible.”

“I believe it’s a very unique situation.”

Fu made his tea with no comment and didn’t speak again until he sat down at the table with Marinette. “I have been the guardian of the Miraculous for many decades now, but there was a time when I believed it safer to stay hidden, even from my charges. During that time, the last Black Cat holder was chosen by one of the other wielders.”

“Chat Noir.”

“Yes,” he nodded. “There was a team formed to take down a rogue Miraculous holder but the final battle boasted great loss on both sides. Chat Noir was pronounced dead, as well as another team member and his Miraculous was never recovered.” He eyed the ring. “Until now.”

Marinette dropped her hand out of sight to rest on her lap. “Was the final battle in the old Agreste mansion?”

He frowned. “No. Is that where you found the ring?” When she didn’t answer, he nodded to himself. “He must’ve taken it then. Perhaps he still had hope that he could fix things.”

“Who?”

“Gabriel Agreste, Adrien’s father.” Fu watched her closely. “Then you know who I’m speaking of.”

“He was the rouge holder, wasn’t he?” Marinette asked as the pieces fell together in her head.

“He was. He left after the battle and wasn’t heard from again until his death. The other Miraculous were brought back to me but the Black Cat and Butterfly have been missing.”

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this when I came to visit you before?”

“Because I couldn’t be sure you could be trusted,” he replied calmly. “It was and is quite possible you are only seeking out the other Miraculous for your own gain and while it is my duty to retrieve and protect each one, the fate of the many is greater than the one.” 

Marinette took a deep breath. “I did come here hoping to find a Miraculous,” she admitted. “But not to keep. In fact, if it is something that could really work, I’d be happy to use it right here in front of you and then return it.”

Fu eyed her warily. “Would you also return the ring to me?”

She covered it with her other hand. “It’s not mine to give back, but I can talk to him once he’s here.”

“Who is that you speak of?”

Marinette ran her thumb along the warm surface of the ring. “Adrien Agreste, the former Chat Noir. He’s...his ghost is trapped in the ring, along with Plagg.” She wasn’t sure if she was making the right move but she had the feeling she was never going to get her hands on the Ladybug Miraculous if she didn’t give a little more information.

“A few months ago, I started sneaking into the old Agreste mansion to do homework and look for inspiration for my art. I met Chat and found out he’s been stuck there since his death but he couldn’t remember anything. He didn’t even know he was Adrien for a long time.” She paused and gave the ring another comforting rub. “When the house was sold, he took me down to the basement where the ring was and said he thought it was what was keeping him there so I put it on and left and thankfully, he came with it.”

Fu glanced around the room. “Is he here with us now?”

“Not exactly. That’s the issue. When I took the ring away from the house, he got stuck in it. The only time I can talk to him is when I’m transformed.”

“Which is why you appeared to me in that form first. I think I’m beginning to understand.”

“Plagg thinks that if I could wield the Ladybug Miraculous while wearing the ring, I could free them both.”

Fu sat back with a deep frown. “Doing so would require great strength and a steadfast will to only free the Black Cat. Using both can create a surplus of power that can be very tempting to any holder.”

“I just want to help him,” Marinette said softly. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“It’s possible that freeing him will set his spirit free to leave this plane of existence. Are you prepared for that?”

The thought of losing Adrien sent a lance of pain through her heart but she nodded. “He deserves to rest after all this time. I want him to be here with me but I can’t be selfish if this is what should happen for him.”

Fu studied her for a long moment before he nodded. “I will help you then.”


End file.
